justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Tubbie TV
he blooper starts off with the Teletubbies intruding into Mario's house while he is watching Sleeping Beauty on a TV. The Teletubbies managed to tie Mario to a chair, point a gun to his head, and call what he's watching "stupid", and then switch it to their own show. Mario is very horrified with what he sees. Then it switches to a Gmod episode with spilled Tubby Custard, Tinky Winky then pronounces it wrong: "Cubby Custard". Mario yells at the TV, thinking that the Teletubby would hear him, and Po responds to that holding a knife in front of Mario saying "Shut up before I stab you!". In the TV that the Teletubby sees are traces of footprints and pronounces Tubby Custard wrong again this time as: "Pubby Cussard", making Mario twitch his eye out of frustration. Tinky Winky then follows the footprints while hopping instead of walking or running. After following the prints for a while, he suddenly jumps out of a portal that leads to a city with a streetband, and the footprints seem to lead to a night club, and suddenly to what appears to be Bowser's Castle. Harry Potter is standing there waving, only for Tinky Winky to shoot him. The trace ends with Po who is drunk and almost passed out over a lot of bowls of Tubby Custard, and police sirens can be slightly seen and heard. Being pissed off by the mess, Tinky Winky orders her to clean it up, Po refuses and gets thrown out. Then the Noo-Noo appears and sucks the mess up, and gets surprised by the custard on the wall and notifies Po of it, who responds by making a trollface and running away singing "trolololol". Noo-Noo then continues cleaning inside the building, where Laa-Laa is spilling tubby custard in front of Noo-Noo, much to his anger, and beats Laa-Laa. He then cleans the Tubby Custard off of Laa-Laa, but his nozzle is near her you-know-what, she then screams in pain, causing her yell out "MOLESTER!!!", and making Tinky Winky Cop to appear and shoot the Noo-Noo. Back at home, Luigi walks in the house, but is shocked by Mario who is captured by Teletubbies. Mario, cries out and asks Luigi to help him out, but Luigi, who scared by the Teletubbies staring at him, just slowly creeps out of the house. Later in the night, Laa-Laa hears an unusual noise and goes to check the scene. She discovers Dipsy's night club and notices Dipsy getting alot of girls while Po (despite being a girl) a girl immediately. But when they tell her she's not a fan of the club, this enrages Laa-Laa, who begins to attack Dipsy, Po, and everyone else in the club. A voice says that it's time for Tubby Toast, where Laa-Laa immediately stops killing people where the club is now in ruins and fire and damage as Laa-Laa happily runs off. Mario is waiting impatiently for the show to be over, only for Po to threaten to stab him. Back at the TV, the Teletubbies are being very quiet and they don't know why. Suddenly, the sun the Teletubbies worship appears with sunglasses and then the sun hits Po with blue lasers, which causes Po's stomach to show a video featuring Mario and Steve in Po costumes. The video depicts Mario saying good things about being a Teletubby. Upon seeing the mockery, Mario falls to the ground dying in madness. A TV guy then comes in and tells the Teletubbies that their television show finally got its first view, revealing why they were keeping Mario hostage and how they wanted him to watch their show. Characters * Po * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Sun Baby * Mario Mario * Harry Potter (cameo) * Steve (cameo) * Luigi Mario (cameo) * Angry Indian Guy (cameo) * Waluigi (cameo) * Noo-Noo (first appearance) * Princess Aurora (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Merryweather (cameo) * Megara (cameo) * Gwen (cameo) * Vana Glama (cameo) * Melba Manners (cameo) * Mickey Mouse (cameo) * Lori Loud (cameo) * Leni Loud (cameo) * Lynn Loud (cameo) * Lola Loud (cameo) * Lana Loud (cameo) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (cameo) * Gretchen (cameo) * Holly (cameo) * Katie (cameo) * Milly (cameo) * Grinch (cameo) * Hatsune Miku (cameo) * Pikachu (cameo) * Zero (cameo) * May (cameo) * Elsa (cameo) * Gamzee (cameo) * Chicken Little (cameo) * Kermit The Frog (cameo) * Fozzie Bear (cameo) * Gonzo (cameo) * Miss Piggy (cameo) * Pepe the King Prawn (cameo) * Kevin The Minion (cameo) * Snow White (cameo) * The Cat in the Hat (cameo) * Sam-I-Am (cameo) * Dave The Minion (cameo) * Nani Pelekai (cameo) * Peter Pan (cameo) * Cinderella (cameo) * Fa Mulan (cameo) * Genie (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Ted Wiggins (cameo) * Princess Jasmine (cameo) * Bagheera (cameo) * Soldier (cameo) * Samus Aran (cameo) * Wario (cameo) * Hagrid (cameo) * Link (cameo) * Olaf (cameo) * Edward Kenway (cameo) * Demoman (cameo) Category:Bloopers